Just a Kiss
by Sakura Zala
Summary: #AmourCanonWeek2017 ¿Secuelas? ¿Un resfriado puede hacer eso? #Día 5 "Serena le dice a Ash que va a tener un bebé"


Fue un beso… únicamente eso…

 **AMOUR-CANON-WEEK 2017**

 **POKÉMON XY &Z**

 **JUST A KISS**

Llevaba un par de días un tanto apática, sin deseos de nada y sin ganas de salir de la cama. Un comportamiento muy extraño en su esposa, que a esas alturas del día, lo esperaría como de costumbre con el desayuno flamante y envidiable de la liga Pokémon entera. Pero esta vez nada…

Entró con pasos lentos a la habitación que compartían, las luces apagadas, le hicieron chocar contra las decoraciones en madera de la cama, pero trató de hacer caso omiso al dolor en su rodilla, para llegar hasta ella.

—¿Estás segura que te sientes bien?... —se sentó a su lado a la orilla de la cama y la observó envuelta hasta la nuca en la sábana que compartían, y que toda la noche ella le había robado.

—Sí… debe ser sólo un resfriado… no te preocupes. —Le sonrió lo más tierna que pudo, pero el desagrado de no sentirse bien y no poder atenderlo como lo deseara, se hizo presente en su rostro que frunció el seño y los labios en una mueca.

—¿Un resfriado?... ¿Será por lo de la semana pasada?... —tocó la frente de su amada, con el dorso de su mano, para corroborar la presencia de fiebre. Misma que la semana anterior él había experimentado. Siempre que se enfermaba, Serena lo mimaba tanto que ahora se sentía con el deber y la necesidad de hacer lo mismo por ella.

—Creo que me contagiaste… —le sonrió.

—Perdón… a pesar que el médico nos dijo que no… lo hiciéramos… Jaja pero son cosas que no se pueden evitar —terminó por sonreír, mostrando los dientes sin vergüenza.

—Claro, mira que pedir que no nos besemos —Siguió con el rumbo que hasta el momento llevaba la conversación.

—¿Qué locura no?... —se acercó despacio hasta juntar su frente con la de ella, provocándole cerrar los ojos. —Hoy no iré a la liga.

—¡¿Eh?! —los abrió de golpe, chocando sus frentes en un movimiento sorpresivo.

—¡Ay! —se llevaron la mano a la frente al mismo tiempo.

—Me preocupas mucho… ayer fui, dejándote así y no pude concentrarme en todo el día… creo que Pikachu se mandó solo en las batallas… porque realmente yo no lo dirigí en nada…

—No digas eso… me haces sentir peor —sonrió divertida por la anécdota según él, terrible. —Es más, voy a levantarme ya.

—¿Estás segura? —trató de frenarla, pero rápidamente se sacó el cobertor.

—Apresúrate… —le colocó la mano en la mejilla y lo orilló a erguirse al lado de la cama.

—Muy bien… —la observó sentarse y al hacerlo llevarse una mano a la frente, por lo que la preocupación se resumió en un segundo en su rostro, cuyos ojos castaños la miraron en temblores.

—Ve al comedor, enseguida te alcanzo —levantó su rostro hacia él, más tranquila.

—Ay… Serena… —se dio la vuelta, dubitativo, pero en una pequeña carrerilla llegó a la puerta y salió.

—Bebé… mira como se puso tu papá… —bajó la mirada a su vientre y sonrió. —Esto ya no puede esperar más… —se levantó también.

.

.

.

Una vez en la Liga Pokémon de Kalos, la reunión a la que estuvo a punto de faltar estaba por dar inicio, algunos de los mejores entrenadores que aspiraban por los puestos del nuevo alto mando, lo rodeaban.

—Pero no lo resistí y la besé… una vez… ¡Sólo una vez! —el ademán de su dedo índice en alusión a sus palabras, respaldaban su ansiedad, por el estado de su esposa.

—Jaja… sí sólo con una vez basta Ash… —sonrió disimuladamente Alain.

—Claro —asintió Sawyer para hacerlo sentir mejor.

—Sí… yo besé a Mairin una sola vez… y empezó con malestares también. —siguió con su serie de comentarios el entrenador de Charizard.

—¿En serio? —lo miró sumamente intrigado y con él Pikachu.

—Sí…

—Vaya… los resfriados de hoy en día sí que son potentes —parpadeó sorprendido.

—Sí y tras unos meses te darás cuenta que deja secuelas en el cuerpo de ella.

—¿A las mujeres les da más que dolor de garganta y mocos? —abrió esta vez grandes los ojos, Sawyer.

—¡Mocos! ¿Pero de qué rayos están hablando? —se unió a la conversación Bonnie, que recién venía llegando con Clemont.

—Bonnie… —la miró los lástima el entrenador legendario.

—Ajá… ¿Alguien va a decirme que pasa?... —una gota salió al lado de su cabeza rubia.

—No teníamos idea que las mujeres sufrían tantos problemas por los resfriados… —la reverenció el entrenador de Sceptile.

—¡¿Qué?! —los miró sin comprender la aludida.

—¿Eh?... —los miró de la misma manera el científico.

—Podrías… mm… —moduló la voz para no parecer desesperado, el pelinegro, aunque sus cejas arrítmicas lo delataban. —¿Podrías decirme que tipo de secuelas quedan en el cuerpo de las mujeres tras los resfriados...

—¿Serena está enferma? —trató de adquirir información, debido a la extraña pregunta.

—Desde ayer no se siente nada bien… —parecía verdaderamente decaído.

—¿En serio? ¿Pero ya fue el doctor? —intervino el rubio mayor.

—No… dijo que era sólo un resfriado… pero yo creo que es de esos resfriados que dejan secuelas, que dice Alain… ¡No quiero que tenga secuelas! —expresó asustado.

—Jajajaja, bien… perdón por reírme, es que es muy gracioso —sonrió aún sin poder contenerse del todo, la menor de los hermanos.

—¿Dónde está lo gracioso?… es mi esposa la que tendrá secuelas —bajó por un instante la visera de la gorra.

—¿Pero qué es eso de las secuelas?... ¿Qué síntomas tiene o qué?... —se cruzó de brazos Clemont.

—Pues… no sé, malestar general… se siente mareada… no quiere comer nada porque le da náuseas… —se cruzó de brazos, molesto por no poder hacer nada por ella, al respecto.

Al escuchar la descripción de los síntomas, los ojos de los tres más jóvenes de los escuchas se transformaron en rayas y puntos, mientras Alain sonrió demasiado divertido.

—Sí… Ash… —bajó la mirada Bonnie —definitivamente habrá secuelas —sonrió soportando la carcajada tras su intervención. —Pero te gustarán… —sonrió con los ojos arqueados.

.

.

.

—¿Cómo decirle a Serena que habrán secuelas?... ¿Qué piensas amigo?... —caminaba de vuelta a su casa, hasta llegar a su edificio y empezar a caminar por las escaleras, despacio… cual cada escalón que subía le acercara más a lo que tanto temía enfrentar.

El último de los pesados pasos de sus tenis, llegó a la puerta de su casa y tras sacar la tarjeta key, la deslizó por el cerrojo magnético.

—¡Ya llegamos! —cerró la puerta tras de sí, Pikachu saltó de su hombro al sofá, mismo en el cual depositó su mochila.

Extraño… las luces estaban encendidas, pero Serena no había aparecido.

—¿Serena?...

—¿Pika?... —movió las orejas extrañado.

Ambos amigos de la infancia, se miraron indicándose la búsqueda inmediata de la mencionada. A cada paso que daba la preocupación se apoderaba más y más de él.

— _No debí haberme ido… No debí haberme ido…_

— _No… debí…_ —temblaron sus ojos incrédulos, mientras el horror se depositó en sus facciones, para en un brinco llegar hasta ella. La había encontrado… estaba tirada en medio del suelo de la cocina, con la estufa prendida y la comida que era irreconocible, completamente quemada en la sartén. El momento en que el olor a quemado inundó la estancia y él ni siquiera lo había notado por la preocupación.

—¡Serena! ¡Serena! —trató de hacerla reaccionar, pero al no lograrlo, la levantó en brazos, para sacarla de ahí y llevarla al sofá de la sala, en donde colocó una almohada bajo su cabeza.

—Serena… —colocó una mano sobre su mejilla, mientras sus pupilas se opacaban con la presencia de las lágrimas que en un momento de desesperación se asomaron. —¿Estas eran las secuelas?... ¿Qué hago?... ¿Pikachu, qué hago? —volteó entonces hacia su amigo, que levantó el auricular del teléfono con ambas patas delanteras.

—¡Pika, pika!

—¡Sí! ¡Eso es! —se volteó para tomar el teléfono en manos, cuando el llamado de la dulce voz, lo hizo regresar a su posición inicial.

—¿Ash?... mm… ¿Qué es ese olor?... —se llevó una mano a cubrir la nariz y boca, por las náuseas que aquel abrupto despertar le provocó.

—¡Serena! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?

—…No —negó, aún desubicada. —¿Qué pasó?...

—Cuando llegué a casa… te encontré desmayada en el suelo de la cocina… me asusté muchísimo… pero… creo saber qué es lo que te pasa…

—¿Lo sabes?... —abrió grandes los ojos sorprendida. —Bueno… se supone que sería una sorpresa… iba a decírtelo esta noche, estaba preparando la cena… bueno… ahora ya no hay nada de ella supongo.

—¿Una sorpresa?... ¿Tú crees que eso me hace feliz?... no sé en qué sentido lo dices… sí… es verdad que fue una sorpresa cuando los chicos me lo dijeron pero… me llené de angustia.

—Ash… ¿Te lo dijeron? ¿Quién te dijo?... Si yo no se lo he dicho a nadie… ni a las chicas… —ladeó la cabeza sin comprender. —Y… ¿Dices que no te hace feliz?... —bajó la mirada asustada hacia su vientre y sin notarlo llevó una de sus manos hacia él.

—¿Cómo me haría feliz una cosa así?... No quiero que hayan cambios en tu cuerpo… y ¡Todo por mi culpa!

—¡Pero Ash! —las lágrimas acudieron de inmediato a los ojos azules.

—Si no te hubiera dado ese beso… nada de esto estaría pasando… —apretó los puños.

—¿Beso?... —parpadeó sin comprender. —¿De qué hablas?...

—Del beso… que por mi culpa hizo que te enfermaras del resfriado… y sufrieras las secuelas…

—Entonces… Tú… ¿Crees que tengo un resfriado que…dejará secuelas en mí?... —parpadeó ahora dos veces.

—Sí… por eso te dije que ya lo sabía… ¿No es eso a lo que te referías?... —la miró intrigado.

—No… —sonrió, sintiéndose aliviada y tonta a la vez, por haber caído rápido en el juego de palabras. —Claro que no… —se limpió las lágrimas. —¡No estoy enferma de nada! —proclamó feliz.

—¿No?... ¡¿Es en serio?! —se alegró de manera momentánea. —Pero… ¿Y entonces?... ¿Por qué te has estado sintiendo mal?... ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?...

La esposa, sonrió por lo bajo, para luego levantar la mirada radiante y el color carmesí se apoderó de sus pómulos. Levantó el brazo en la dirección de la mesa de centro, donde se encontraba un sobre de papel.

—¿Eso?... —la miró cual preguntara si debía tomarlo y ella asintió.

—Te lo iba a dar esta noche, pero ahora es el momento perfecto. —sonrió con los ojos arqueados.

—Me encanta que me escribas cartas… —le sonrió mientras habría el sobre.

—Lo sé —asintió de la misma manera.

—A ver… —esta vez el material era más resistente por lo que no parecía una carta, era más bien una tarjeta, que al verla, le llevó a abrir grandes los ojos, que enseguida buscaron la mirada azul de su amada. —Serena…

"PARA MI PAPITO"

La dedicatoria era extremadamente hermosa a sus ojos, un bebé sonriente de caricatura, con una sonaja en la manita. No pudo ni abrirla, ya que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que trató de ocultar tras su mano que rápidamente cubrió su rostro.

—…Pika —el Pokémon miraba la escena, con las orejitas paradas y sumamente sorprendido y feliz.

—¿Esto es verdad?... —se limpió y llegó a sentarse a su lado del sofá, rápidamente.

—Esa es toda la verdad… —sonrió igual de feliz, al verlo tan emocionado. —Pero termina de leerla —lo animó a ver el interior de la tarjeta.

—A ver…

"MI MAMITA DICE QUE VOY A ESTAR EN SU PANCITA, MUY CALIENTITO, PERO CUANDO ESTÉ A TU LADO, SERÉ UN GRANDIOSO ENTRENADOR POKÉMON, JUSTO COMO TÚ"

—Jajajaja… lo serás… —suspiró y con un poco de temor, colocó la mano sobre el pequeño vientre de su amada. —Serena… gracias… No tenía la menor idea… soy un idiota… —al pronunciar las palabras, poco a poco se fue inclinando sobre ella, para llegar hasta sus labios, en los que fue apresado entre los brazos de ella, alrededor de su cuello.

.

.

.

FIN…

O

¿NO LO ES?

Jajajaj me dieron ganas de narrar a pasos el embarazo de Serena XD es que es muy kawaiii estos dos de padres, los adoro!

¡Gracias por leer!

¡FELIZ ANIVERSARIO DEL AMOUR CANON!


End file.
